To Become Your Own Person
by Sabrina06
Summary: Sometimes one needs a complete change of scenery to find out what's best for them. After living in the shadow of his brother for most of his life, Ferb finds his own way. Written with assistance from gravity5.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Phineas & Ferb. They belong to Dan & Jeff. There are six original characters in this story. I would also like to thank gravity5 for assistance rendered for the story.**

Within weeks of Ferb's 15th birthday he moved out of the bedroom he'd shared with his stepbrother for what felt like forever. It was almost springtime and he reasoned with his parents that at fifteen he needed a room of his own. Phineas was shocked. He didn't see anything wrong with sharing a room; they were only in grade nine. Alas, his folks agreed that the two boys were not little any more and it was decided, Phineas can keep the room on the second floor and Ferb can move into the den. Then they can both have their own privacy.

Soon, the green haired teen was dating one of the more popular girls in the school, Cindy. Everything was going along great for them. The school year ended and summer began. Beach parties, and drive-in movies. It was awkward at first going to the drive-in with ones parents, but when they brought both cars then they sat in one and left the other to you. It wasn't all bad.

As summer nights became cooler and longer, Ferb and Cindy could sometimes be found walking around the park. Neither of them could believe that six short months ago they started going out. The school year began as usual. Grade ten. The last year of carefree classes before everything got serious for college applications. One Friday evening, Ferb was over at Cindy's house to help her with her homework. "I'm so glad you understand this, I'm so lost in class." Cindy said sweetly to him. The British teen kissed her on the temple "Math is a series of logical steps. It's linear." She looked at him with her head tilted to the side and eyes half closed. "Speaking of logical steps. We've been going out for almost eight months now and things have gotten serious between us." The tall green haired teen placed his hand on hers. "I know what you're thinking. Don't get me wrong, I've thought about that, about us, but the time is just not right." He kissed her goodnight; collected his books and left.

That night Ferb was lying on his bed thinking. 'She really wanted to. I'm just not ready for that yet. I've too much respect for her. One day it'll just happen and we'll both be ready.'

The next couple of weeks went by. Phineas started dating the girl across the street. Everyone attended the Halloween dance at school together. As Ferb was walking his girlfriend home after the dance they stopped at the park. "Ferb." She started. "I love you." "You know I don't use that phrase Cindy." He responded. "I care very much and have a deep respect for you." The British one finished. Cindy grabbed his hands in hers. "I've got something I need to say to you." She had a troubled look on her face. They walked over to a bench and sat down. "What's wrong? Is there something I can help you with?" He inquired. "I'm, I'm. I'm sorry Ferb." He held her hands in one of his and caressed her cheek with the other. "What's wrong?" He asked again. "Ferb, I'm pregnant." Cindy looked away from him. He just sat there. "Ferb, say something." She pleaded. All he could do was sit in silence. "Ferb…" "Cindy," he began. "Who is the father?" That was not what she was expecting, actually she didn't know what she was expecting. "I don't understand what you mean." She said. Exasperated, he repeated himself. "Cindy, who is the father? That shouldn't be a difficult question to answer. I know it's not me, so who is he?" "But Ferb, I love you!" She cried. The Fletcher boy was now angry. He was angry with himself. He was angry at his girlfriend. She cheated on him. "I can't tell you, you don't know him." She said. "You expect me to be alright with this? You cheated on me. How could you?" He stood up and walked home, alone.

The rest of the school week went from bad to worse, in Ferb's opinion. He couldn't talk to anyone about this, not his parents and especially not his brother. If his sister were living at home he might be able to talk to her, but she's living on campus. People he thought of as friends were shunning him. Guys he didn't know were applauding him. The football team roughed him up one day and he spent the following six hours in emergency getting stitches. Then, he was asked to leave the debate team. At lunch one day he grabbed his bag and left.

During dinner that night, Phineas asked him "What happened? I didn't see you in math class." Ferb stopped shifting his mashed potatoes around his plate and looked up. "I wasn't feeling well, I came home." Linda and Lawrence started to worry about their son. After dinner when Phineas went to his girlfriend's to study they took the opportunity to talk with Ferb. "I want to transfer schools. I need a new start." He told them. "I can't take it, everyone at school believes what she says. I'm not even given a chance to… I just want to be accepted for who I am. I didn't do anything wrong, yet I'm getting all the blame." He recounted the story in its entirety to his parents. Lawrence stood up and faced the window. "Ferb," he looked at his father. "Technically, you've got dual citizenship. Would you like to take a year and move back to England with your cousins?" Linda looked horrified. "Lawrence, he's only fifteen. He can't leave, what about school, his friends, his family?" "What friends? I've been abandoned by them. Even Phineas doesn't believe me. I'll go to boarding school." Ferb replied. He was starting to think this was a good idea. "A new school, a new start, a chance to meet new friends. Just don't tell anyone. I want them to think I've only transferred to a different school." His parents reluctantly agreed. They understood his point of view.

Ferb didn't go to school the following week; he studied and took the on-line assessment tests required for admission to his father's alma mater. He told his brother that he wasn't feeling well, his parents didn't counter the point.

On a few occasions, Phineas tried talking about what was being said at school to his brother. "Even if you could convince me to talk about it, which I doubt, would you actually listen?" The green haired teen retorted. "You're becoming more distant, Ferb. Tell me what happened, I'll help sort it out." The shorter brother offered. "As if you can just smile that inane smile of yours and make things better? Just forget it. Just forget about me. Just leave me alone." The British teen told his redheaded sibling one day. Ferb went to his room and started packing.

On a crisp Friday night in December Phineas and his friends were out at the mall taking in a movie and some shopping, Ferb wasn't even invited along. "You'll have to get a lift home from someone else dear." His mother told him. "Your father and I will be out for dinner." When he got home later that evening, his parents were still not home. He went into the house with hope of seeing his brother. No one was home. He turned on the television and caught part of the news. "The remains of a teenager or young adult were found in a burned out building at the edge of town a few hours ago." Linda and Lawrence came home just after the news story ended, she was crying. "It'll be all right, he'll be taken care of now. He'll no longer be bothered by what his classmates have to say." Lawrence consoled. Phineas couldn't believe his ears. His brother dead? "Ferb's gone?" Was all the teen could say. His parents nodded. "He's gone." His father confirmed.

Phineas was numb. He knew his brother was having trouble with everyone at school, but he thought Ferb was a stronger person than that. The fifteen-year-old heard from his parents that his brother said he never did anything. Cindy lied to the whole school about it being Ferb's child, and everyone Phineas included, believed her. 'This is all Cindy's fault. Ferb was more responsible than that.' Monday at school the redhead looked for her "Cindy!" Phineas found the girl in question. "Oh, hey." She replied. "Have you seen your brother around? I'm ready to talk to him." The Flynn boy couldn't believe his ears. "I've not seen him since Friday morning. Now I've got a question for you. Why? Why did you lie about him, why did you destroy him?" Now other students in the hallway were looking on. Cindy looked nervous "I was scared." She cried. "I didn't want us to…" she trailed off. Phineas couldn't take it. "There was a fire, he's gone. It was on the news."

The Christmas break was quiet for Phineas and the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Candace, who was dorming at college, heard the story from her brother. She couldn't even confirm with her folks. 'That doesn't sound like Ferb. He wouldn't just… But Mom and Dad are obviously not happy. It's only been two weeks. I can't ask them about it, it'll only upset the delicate façade that they've set up.'

'Two weeks.' Ferb thought to himself. 'Two weeks of torturous classes. What are they doing to me? I took their on-line assessment tests. Now I'm going through more tests to find out what grade I'm in? I'm in grade ten. Don't they know that?' "Fletcher, stay after class." The chemistry teacher informed him. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and groaned to himself. 'What have I gotten myself into?' The tall teen dropped his head onto the lab counter with a thud. "Later Fletcher, see you in dorm." A group of three guys called to him. "Later guys." Ferb responded as he approached the front of the class and his teacher.

The former green haired teen returned to his dorm. "Fletcher! What's with the teachers? They've all been on your case since you got here." A teen just as tall as himself asked. "Well, Matthews. Looks like we'll no longer be in class together." Ferb smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" his other two friends Taylor and Harrison asked in unison. "It means," The transplanted dual citizenshiped one said "I've been taking the wrong classes. They've now determined I'm to be taking grade 12 classes." "You mean to tell me you've actually got a brain in that dyed head of yours?" Taylor punched him on the shoulder. Laughing Ferb replied "I guess. Now I've got to catch up." Harrison looked up at his new friend "So, you're going to graduate this spring?" The four boys were sitting around the study table in the dorm. "I think you might have to put up with me a bit longer than that. Remember, up until today, I was in grade 10. I'm going to be in grade 12 for one and a half years effectively." Ferb told them. "It was suggested that I take the 'Cultural Challenges' class. The headmaster thinks I'd have an interesting point of view." The other three boys laughed. "Just because you moved from America doesn't give you any more knowledge than the rest of us." Matthews said. "I've got cousins on the other side of the pond, you know."

Christmas Eve. The four friends had a bit too much to eat and drink. Taylor's older brother suggested to them that they get tattoos. "How about piercings?" Harrison wondered out loud. Everyone was in agreement. Ferb was the first to get an earring Harrison was second. Matthews chose an eyebrow bar and Taylor got a piercing that made the rest of the guys cringe.

Phineas Flynn went back to school in January. His friends tried to cheer him up to no avail. He'd lost his best friend, his brother. Worse, his parents were pretending as though nothing was wrong as if Ferb's only gone away on a vacation or something.

'February 20th,' Phineas looked at the calendar and sighed 'he would have been 16 today.' "Mom, Dad. I'm not going to school today." He declared. "You are going to school and that's final." His father informed him, as he put his coffee cup down and picked up his cell phone. "But Dad. It's the 20th today. You know what that means, or have you forgotten?" Lawrence put his cell phone down. "I'm well aware of what day it is today, son. You are going to school. You've let your grades slip." He checked his watch, picked up the phone and started another text. Phineas walked to school. He went to his brother's old locker. The locker was cleaned out the day before Ferb left. The redheaded teen never noticed a piece of paper folded on the shelf. "Phineas" it read. He opened the paper and continued reading. "If you need to talk, you know I'll listen. Just call. Ferb." He leaned up against the lockers and felt the cold metal through his shirt. He tried in vain not to tear up; something caught in his throat. Isabella was walking down the hallway and saw him standing there with a paper in his hands. "What's wrong?" She asked then realized whose locker he was standing beside. The paper was handed to her and she read it. "Oh, Phineas. I'm so sorry." "I never listened to him. Never, especially when he needed it. By the time I was ready to listen to him he wasn't willing to talk." The Flynn boy murmured. "I tried talking with him about things, but I never actually listened to what he had to say."

"Great to hear from you Dad. Thank you. Things are going well. I've advanced a few grades; I'm now in grade 12. I've got my driving test in a couple of days. How are things at home? How's Phineas these days. Have you told him I've moved or does he think I ran away?" Ferb listened to his father's reply and adjusted the headset he was using to Skype with while working on a report. "If he just walked in the door, put him on. I'd love to talk with him. It's been so long." Ferb heard a shuffling over the headset. "Phin! How are you?" He had to stop typing to adjust the position of the earpieces so that his brother wasn't yelling directly in his ear. "Stop yelling at me. I did what was right for me. Mom and Dad drove me to the airport that night to catch the red-eye out. Put my father back on the line, you can call me later if you ever calm down."

Phineas walked into the house after school that day. His father was in the den, Ferb's room, on the computer talking with someone. He only used Skype with family, other than that he wasn't very computer savvy. His father called him over saying that there was someone who wanted to talk. "Hello?" When he heard Ferb's voice over the headset he became furious, and started yelling, "I thought you were dead! Why didn't you call sooner!" He gave the headset back to his father. "I'm sorry son. I'll call you later. Good luck on your tests." Lawrence finished the call.

Ferb ended the call. He tried and failed to concentrate on his report.

"Dad! That's not fair. How could you let me believe that he was dead?" Phineas accused his father. Lawrence removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "He needed everyone to think that he transferred schools. Which he did. You're right, your mother and I never told you exactly where he went and we're sorry about that, however no one had any idea that there was going to be a real tragedy that night." The teen wasn't convinced. "You could have said that he wasn't dead." "I never let on that he was." His father replied. "You put two and two together to come to that conclusion on your own."

The redheaded teen went to his room and logged into his e-mail, he couldn't be bothered to go back downstairs to retrieve his phone. He sent a message to his girlfriend, Isabella. "I hope she's got her e-mail open." He said aloud to his room. He started working on some assignments. "Oh, good." He opened up the return message. 'Call me.' He read. He sent another message back to her indicating he doesn't trust himself on the phone at the moment. After roughly half an hour, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "It's open." He said and went back to his assignment. Isabella walked in and sat down on his bed. "What's wrong Phin?" He looked up from his computer and could barely keep the anger out of his voice. "They lied to me. My parents lied." The raven-haired girl shook her head. "I don't understand what you're talking about." Phineas looked at her incredulously "Ferb. He's alive. He's in England. He's been there all along and my parents let me believe he was dead." "How do you know this?" She asked him. "I spoke with him this afternoon, Dad was Skyping with him and handed the headset over to me." The fifteen-year-old boy said. "Worst of all, I didn't even say 'Happy Birthday' when I had the chance." His demeanor changed drastically.

Ferb was back at school. Having just returned from getting a hair cut and re-dye. 'Time to get ready to meet up with Alison.' He thought to himself. 'I don't know what she sees in me, but she's the most beautiful person I've ever met. More so than… All I know is that I've been falling in love with her for the past two months. I didn't think that was even possible.' He checked the notice board in the dorm. He, along with his friends, and Alison were going on the trip to the USA in a couple of weeks for the 'Cultural Challenges' course. How she convinced the field hockey coach to excuse her from the team, he'll never know. There was no way he was taking that course alone. He convinced the headmaster that Matthews, Taylor and Harrison were just as deserving to take that particular course as he was.

At the end of March, Candace was back home for reading break, she would never admit to anyone but she was worried about her brother. She just couldn't believe her parents when they told her that Phineas had changed. He was no longer the carefree, optimistic person he once was; now he questions everyone's motives about everything.

Candace decided to go to the mall to just hang out with Stacey. Jeremy was still at college studying second year courses. She offered her brother a ride and he accepted. At the mall the girls went one way and Phineas went another. "I'll meet you at 3 o'clock in the food court." Candace told her brother.

The redheaded teen didn't expect to run into any of his friends that day, but being teenagers, they were all at the mall. He's not told anyone besides Isabella about Ferb. 'They'll all think I'm nuts.' Was his reasoning. "Hey, look at those four! Private school sucks!" Buford yelled out to a group of four boys dressed in school uniform. The four just kept walking. Buford looked to his friends. "I'm right, aren't I? Private school sucks?" Baljeet was quick to put him in his place "That might be your opinion, however, those who graduate from a private school have a better chance of getting into the college of their choice and" "Shut up nerd, I wasn't asking you." Buford finished. Phineas and Isabella shared a small smile; nothing had changed between those two.

Isabella made the suggestion that they grab a bite to eat at the food court then catch a movie. Phineas checked his watch. "I'm to meet Candace at 3. I'll just send her a message telling her I'll find another way home after the movie." They passed by a table where four boys in school uniform were sitting. One of these recognised the group and followed them with his eyes; his facial expression never changed.

Ferb, who now has dyed his hair black, wears glasses, and has a small earring in his ear excused himself from his friends and headed up to a counter in the food court to get a drink. He stood very quietly behind Isabella, easily looking over the top of her head as he was now as tall as his father. Taylor came up as well and was asking what the best food would be. "That would be anything that's served anywhere but here." The Fletcher lad indicated the food court in its entirety. Taylor continued, "You and Saunders are getting serious aren't you?" The former green haired teen nodded his head.

They got their orders and went back to the table where their friends were sitting. Harrison was looking around, he noticed a tall redheaded young woman wearing a red sweater and white jeans. "Hey, Fletcher. Try to get her number." "Harrison, you know I…" Then Ferb looked over "Piece of cake." With confidence, the tall teen got up, removed his blazer, tossed it onto his chair, loosened his tie and walked up to the girl. He smiled at her and moved in close. "Candace, see those guys over there? They want me to get your number. Please play along." She smiled back. "Trust me." He said as he placed one hand over her mouth, the other around her back then leaned in to "kiss" her. "Now, pretend you don't know me. Just write your number on a piece of paper, sign it 'Candy' and bring it over to me." She stared into his eyes and replied "Ferb? Is that really you?" He smiled "Yes." "How do you know I've got a pen and paper in my purse?" She inquired from under his hand. "Do girls wear lipstick?" Was his response as he finished the "kiss". He went back to the table where his friends were.

Stacey walked up to her best friend; they were both pointing at the table where the four English students sat. Candace pulled her friend along as she made her way to the table. "I didn't catch your name." She said looking her stepbrother in the eye and handing him a piece of paper. "You can call me Fletcher, everyone else does." The teen with black hair said as he stood up and offered her his seat. "What is it with referring to yourselves by last name?" Stacey asked the group as a whole. Matthews smiled at her and offered her his seat. "It's just how it is. I'm Matthews, here we've got Taylor, Harrison and you've met Fletcher." He said as he winked in Candace's direction. Ferb looked at the paper in his hand. "Candy, who's your friend? Care to make introductions?" Idle chatter transpired for the next while. "Excuse me," Candace placed her hand on her brother's arm to continue the charade "this might seem a bit forward, but would you like to come back to my place for dinner?" He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Thank you very much for the invitation. Though, you should know, I've got a girlfriend." 'Now I know why half of Isabella's Fireside Girls Troop were always around. He's the sweet talker who was never given the chance.' Candace thought to herself as the beginnings of a blush crept into her cheeks. "No problem. Bring her along." A smile tugged at the corners of Ferb's lips and he had to sip at his drink to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter. He could tell by the whistles his mates were giving that they've got the wrong impression. 'This ought to be fun to explain to Alison.' He thought.

As Candace and Stacey were bringing more drinks and food to the table, they saw another girl walk up to the guys. She was as tall as Candace was, with brown hair, and she was wearing the same school uniform as the boys. The brunette stood behind the teen with black hair and ran her hands through his hair then leaned in to hug him from behind. He stood up and offered her his seat. "He really is a gentleman, I never noticed that about him before." Stacey commented to her friend. They reached the table, and handed out food. "My friends call me Saunders." The brunette said as she offered a hand. "I'm Candace and this is Stacey." The redhead said indicating her friend. Ferb ran his hand down the arm of the girl whom he's given his seat to. "Candy has invited the two of us over for dinner tonight, to her place." He said indicating Candace.

"Saunders." "Yeah, Taylor?" She replied "Want to convince your man there that it's 1600 and time to get back before we're all up the creek?" The English students all checked their watches and sure enough it was time for them to go before they got into trouble. "Uh, Fletcher?" Candace called. "Do you need a lift tonight?" He smiled back at her. "No, it's alright. We've got a rental we can use." He said as he offered Saunders his arm and the five of them left.

"Candace, what's up with you?" Stacey almost yelled. "You were flirting with your own… I can't even say it. Is it just me, or does his accent seem more, I don't know, just more?" Candace, with a stunned look on her face couldn't answer. She picked up her phone and called her mom. "Hi Mom. I hope you don't mind but I've invited a couple of people over for dinner tonight."

Ferb and Alison pulled up to the Flynn-Fletcher household in the convertible that was rented for their use. "So, this is where you grew up?" Alison commented. He only nodded

Candace made sure that she was the one to open the door. "Candace," Ferb said while he was taking and hanging up his girlfriend's coat "I'd like to properly introduce Alison." After he finished hanging up his leather jacket he gave his sister a hug. "It's been too long. We've all missed you." The redheaded young lady almost cried. The three walked into the living room where Linda and Lawrence were putting out appetizers. "Evening Mum, Dad." Linda rushed over and embraced her son. "Candace didn't say who she'd invited over. I'm so glad it's you." Lawrence also came over to embrace his son.

The family sat down and Ferb introduced Alison. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Alison. Alison, my parents, Mr. & Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Lawrence stood up "Please, call us Lawrence and Linda. If I may ask, how did you meet our son?" Mr. Fletcher Senior re-filled everyone's drinks. "We've got some classes together. Such as the one that brought us on this school trip." She answered. Everyone sat down to dinner and continued idle conversation when the front door opened and Phineas and Isabella could be heard in the entrance. "Mom, it's starting to rain out and your friend's convertible is open." Someone dashed to the front entrance and grabbed the leather jacket from the coat tree, ran outside and got into the convertible to put the roof back. A small black box had fallen out of the jacket pocket. Phineas and Isabella went into the dinning room and sat down with everyone. At first they were too busy warming their hands and filling their plates to notice that there was a stranger sitting at the table. The door opened and Ferb came back to the table with two bottles of wine. "Thanks Phin." He said as he took his seat beside the brunette. Isabella looked over and Phineas choked on a bite of his dinner. The raven-haired young lady stood up and hugged her childhood friend. "It's so good to see you. We've all missed you so much." She stood back and took a good look at him. Tall, like his father. Black hair, glasses and a small earring. "Right, then." Isabella said and returned to her seat.

The evening progressed. "So, exactly what course brought you home?" Linda voiced the question that her and Lawrence were dying to know the answer to. Ferb smiled "The course is called 'Cultural Challenges'. There are only ten students in the class during any given term. I must say, it's quite interesting to be on the receiving end of the racial and cultural remarks. We're in town three more days, then we fly to San Francisco." The girl who used to wear pink dresses spoke up "But you are American. What's so different?" The black haired teen shook his head. "I've had dual citizenship for the past four years. I've aways identified myself as more Brit than American. I would have thought the accent gave it away. However, with my British Passport I do get questioned when passing through customs, or it's assumed that I want fish and chips for dinner or that I know someone named 'John Smith'. In actuality, I'd do almost anything for a large cheese" Phineas interrupted "Hey, Ferb. Since when do you talk? You've never talked so much in one sitting." After a long inhale/exhale the tall teen replied "I've always been capable, just not willing. I just figured that if no one was listening or if I was going to be constantly interrupted; what's the point."

Ferb and Alison went into the kitchen to help with the clean up. Phineas looked at his family. "Again, no one tells me that he's here?" Candace put her glass of wine down "I ran into them in the mall today, I invited them over for dinner. I thought it would be good to have the family back together, if only for the night." Phineas walked past the front entrance and noticed a small black box on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. Isabella came up behind him and he quickly closed the box and put it in his pocket. "What have you there?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, nothing." He replied as he headed back to the living room. He placed the box on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to help. "I'm sorry Ferb, it's just no one's been telling me anything. First off, I thought you were dead. Now here you are, and you've changed. You look different, you act different." Ferb leaned against the counter "I don't think I've changed that much. I'm still me. This is how I always thought of myself. I'm no longer Phineas' step-brother or that guy who helps Phineas."

Isabella looked at the box on the coffee table, went over and opened it. Candace came over "What have you got there?" "Phineas." The young teen whispered. Inside the box was a diamond pendant. She drew it out of its box and put it on. "Oh, Phineas. It's beautiful. Thank you." Isabella declared as she went into the kitchen wearing the necklace. "Isabella," The redheaded young man started slowly with a worried look on his face "that's not from me. I don't know who it belongs to, but I didn't buy that." Ferb and Alison look over. Young Mr. Fletcher glared at his brother pouring every ounce of venom he could into those three seconds. He shook his head "Alison, I think it's time we head out."

They donned their coats, said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Phineas ran out. "Ferb! Wait!" Ferb stopped the car halfway down the driveway, and got out. "Goodnight Phineas." The Brit said coldly. "No, Ferb." The brothers met midway between the house and the car. "That was her birthday present." Ferb indicated his girlfriend in the car. The redhead looked up at his brother with what he hoped was a pleading look. "I found it on the floor near the door. Isabella saw it and thought it was from me." "Oh, it's no problem. I've got another diamond pendant in my luggage." The British teen yelled he then saw his brother's girlfriend in the doorway, he squared his shoulders. "Keep it. Give her the illusion you know what you're doing." He said dejectedly he then jammed his hands into his jacket pockets and turned around. "I'll get it back from her. How can I contact you?" Phineas tried to explain. "Don't." Ferb got back into the car and drove away.

As they were driving back to the hotel, Ferb had to pull over. "What's wrong?" Alison asked with a worried expression on her face. "My stupid brother and his stupid girlfriend." He said resting his forehead against the steering wheel, trying to keep his emotions in check. The brunette reached over and hugged him and felt the silent sobs that tried to take control. "It can't be that bad. Can it? I'm an only child, enlighten me. They seemed nice." "Did you happen to see the necklace she was wearing at the end of the evening?" He inquired. "Yes, it was a very pretty necklace, he must really love her." She responded. "It was intended for you. I love you Alison; I wanted to give that necklace to you for your birthday. Now she's got it. It's always the same. I do all the work and Phineas gets all the credit. Just once, I'd like to..." The words were getting caught in his throat. He undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car into the rain. "I love you too." She whispered to the empty car. She then undid her seatbelt and went to find him.

"Isabella." Phineas started "Ferb bought that necklace for Alison, I should have guessed. Why did you put it on?" She looked up at him, eyes wide "I didn't realise. I thought you were just being…" The redhead sat heavily into the couch and covered his face with his hands. "He hates me. He only gets bitterly sarcastic when he's seething mad." Isabella looked at her boyfriend and rubbed his back. "What's that supposed to mean? Ferb is never mad nor sarcastic. He's the nicest, most generous person I've ever met." Phineas couldn't take it anymore. "After the way I treated him…" He has to think for a moment "After the way I've always treated him. He said for you to keep it." Young Master Flynn looked the girl from across the street in the eye. "That you should have 'the illusion I know what I'm doing.' I told him I'd return it to him. You didn't see his face Izy, he was devastated." Isabella started to take the necklace off when Ferb burst through the front door. "Phineas," he growled "where are you?" Alison came through the door and tried to hold her boyfriend back but only succeeded in taking his jacket off. Phineas knew what was coming and he felt he deserved it so he walked up to his brother. "Hit me. I deserve it." That's when he saw the absolute revulsion in the blue eyes boring into his own. He took a step backwards; he was actually scared for his life. The Brit lunged and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground so that they were eye level with each other. The shorter stepbrother hung onto his attacker's wrists and could feel the tendons straining. "Ferb, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Here take the necklace back. Just put him down please. Please don't hurt him." Isabella pleaded. Alison walked over and placed her hand on her boyfriend's back. "Put. Him. Down." She said. Ferb closed his eyes, opened his fists and dropped his brother unceremoniously to the floor. Isabella placed the necklace back into the little box and handed it over to Alison. "I should have known. This is classic Ferb. To us, he's always been a man of few words. He's always spoken volumes with gestures such as this." She finished with a weak smile and tears in her eyes. Phineas scooted away from his brother, whom he was sure was going to kick him. "Ferb, I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow, just call me early and I'll take care of everything."

Alison handed a business card over to Isabella. "This is the hotel where we're staying. I'm in room 406 and Ferb, room 410." The girl from across the street took the card. "I'm so sorry. I never should have looked in the box; I don't even know why I did. I just assumed…" Ferb glared daggers at her, and tears started to fall from Isabella's eyes. The brunette went over to the table, found a glass and started pouring wine for her boyfriend when Linda stopped her. "He's too young." Alison smiled, finished pouring the glass. "No, he's not. Besides, if he doesn't calm down he's ready to rip his brother limb from limb. I'll be driving back." She handed the glass to Ferb. "Calm down, focus. What's more important to you right now?" He scowled at his girlfriend who didn't flinch, then his expression softened. "You're right, you're always right." He put the glass down on the table and hugged her. She reached into his right hand pocket and withdrew the car keys. "You're not driving." She told him. He acknowledged that was for the best. "We've got a busy day tomorrow. We really should be off. Good night everyone." The visitors left and after they got back to the car Ferb took one last look at the house. "Good bye."

They drove back to the hotel in silence. "Walk me to my room?" She asked. Once there she opened the door and invited him in, the clock on the table read 11:30 and MacDonald was sleeping. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "You're not leaving until" "I don't know anymore. I thought everything was going along great. Now… I don't even know about us." Ferb said while he sat on the bed. "What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette sat down beside him and questioned him while making eye contact. "There are times I feel that our relationship is moving too fast, however I also feel that it's right. I just can't get my head around it. I thought if I found the perfect birthday gift for you… I might be able to figure it out. To prove that I am capable of accomplishing almost anything. Now my brother…" He trailed off. She pulled the box out of her coat pocket. "Isabella gave it back. It's the most beautiful birthday gift anyone's ever given me." The black haired teen shook his head. "It's tainted now." "You said that you don't know about us." Alison reminded him trying to get his mind off the fight while placing her hand on his leg. He nodded his head. She resumed eye contact. "Ferb, I love you. I know we've only been going out for three months but I know that I love you. You've got a passion I've never seen in anyone before. I love your determination, your creativity, your quiet demeanor and your family. If we weren't both still in school, I'd marry you tomorrow. I know you were severely hurt in the past, you've learned to trust again. You trust me, don't you?" She put her hand on his cheek as she broke eye contact. He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. As both were wrapping their arms around each other, Alison leaned over and pushed Ferb onto the bed, she landed on top of him. "I love you Alison." He kissed her neck "I've never felt this way about anyone before." He ran his hands over her waist, up her sides and around her back. "I love you, I don't want to lose you." He brought his hands behind her head and entwined his fingers through her hair, and then she kissed him more passionately than either knew was possible. "Alison, I love you." He said as the kiss ended. The brunette experienced sensations she'd only heard about. "Ferb, I don't know what you're doing, but don't stop." Without any conscious thought, her hands were in his hair, around his neck and tugging at his shirt.

6:30am Isabella called the number of the hotel Alison and Ferb were staying "Room 406 please." The phone on the bedside table rang. "Ummm." Ferb moaned as he reached for the phone. "Uhlo?" He said into the receiver as he brought the phone to his ear. "Morning Alison I was wondering. You're not Alison, who are you?" Isabella queried. "Uh, Ferb?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to his roommate. "Ah!" The teen boy cried out as he fell out of bed.

6:32am Phineas called the hotels' number Alison gave to Isabella. "I'd like to be connected to room 410." The phone rang. "Hello?" Matthews answered on the first ring as he was fixing his morning cup of coffee. Someone picked up the phone on the first ring that the redhead could only guess was a classmate. "Is Ferb there?" Matthews answered "Sure just a sec. Hey, Fletcher. Phone. Holy Shhhyou're not Ferb."

Isabella and Phineas were sitting in the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, both with eyes wide and small smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. They traded cell phones. Arrangements were made to meet up at the hotel in half an hour.

Ferb picked himself off the floor and untangled the bedding from his legs. "MacDonald?" He started, then hesitantly "Gillian, where's Alison?" He put his glasses on and searched for his shoes. "She left at 2am after you guys finished talking, I know nothing much more happened. I'm a light sleeper." The only guy in the room groaned. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You really are the best boyfriend. You should get back to your room before Mr. Williams finds out." He acknowledged this fact. "I'm meeting up with someone for coffee in 20 minutes." He grabbed his jacket and checked the pockets. "Where are my keys?" "Alison took them, you fell asleep and she didn't want to wake you, so she went to your room." Ferb looked at his classmate. Then tossed her a jacket and said, "You're coming with me. We'll all be in the same room before anyone else wakes up and it'll just look like we were putting our projects together." Gillian opened the hotel room door, checked the hallway and motioned for Ferb to follow her. "We can't just knock on the door." She said. Ferb reached into his jacket inside pocket and produced a small device that looked like a Swiss Army Knife. He arrived at room 410 and inserted a piece of the device into the keyhole, opened the door and they both stepped in and quietly closed the door. "What we're back to our regular room mates? I think I'll make arrangements to room with Saunders, she looks better in the morning than you Fletcher." Matthews said. The two girls threw him dirty looks. The black haired teen interrupted, "If anyone asks we decided to get up early and work on our projects. I've got a…. Something I have to do in 20 minutes, so here's the project." Ferb brought out his laptop and opened the project file to let everyone read and copy. "Don't you ever charge that battery?" Matthews questioned. "Infinite power source, it cycles it's own power and generates more than enough, I'll charge my cell phone from this port here. Took two days to build, but the universal plug is something I no longer require." Ferb replied absent-mindedly. "You're havering, no one can build something that doesn't require a secondary power source." MacDonald pointed out. "Suit yourself. If you want to believe that I'm being nonsensical, then that's your place." The tall teen replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Alison passed him a cup of coffee. "Thank you and I'd like my keys back please." He smiled at her. "Oh, and Matthews, remember the ginger from yesterday?" Matthews nodded, Ferb continued with a smile "Remind me to tell Harrison she's my sister."

Ferb let everyone take a look at the project; he tapped Alison on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him to the door. The couple whispered to each other "I meant everything I said last night…" He started. She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek. "So did I, every word, even about… you know waiting until we're both finished school. I've never felt like this about anyone else and I…" He pulled her into an embrace, placed one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He didn't even care that there were two other people in the room looking on. "Get a room." Matthews said. The black haired teen responded with a hand gesture.

Isabella and Phineas got a lift from Candace to the hotel and headed inside. They were seated in the restaurant and ordered breakfast for themselves. Ferb arrived a couple of minutes later. "What have you got in mind?" he asked his brother. "Ferb," Isabella spoke up "I called Alison this morning." The black haired teen looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Alright, I got you on the phone first, but I was calling her. Anyhow, she said what she really wants is for you and Phineas to make up. To become friends again." Phineas took a sip of his juice. "You're right, you've always been right Ferb. I've always taken credit for everything especially those times you did all the work. And I never listened, not once when you had something to say." Ferb's favorite brunette came over and sat down with the trio. "You said it yourself many times, and again last night. You might have all the technical know-how, but he's the one who's creativity inspired everyone." The Brit lad just sat there before he spoke. "For years, I've felt as though I've been living in your shadow. I can't do that any more." Phineas looked across the table at his brother. "I'm the one who's looked up to you all these years. Not just because you're taller than I am, but because you're older, only by six months but often, you made it seem like six years, you've always been more mature, more confident and if it weren't for you, I'd be lost. You are the one who made me realize what I have with Isabella. I was so…" Ferb stood up with arms crossed. "What are you saying? There are lots of words coming out of your mouth, but you're not actually saying anything." The redhead was taken aback "I'm trying to…. I am apologising to you. I'm sorry, for everything. If I could I'd re-live the last ten years." A smile crept across Ferb's face and he began to chuckle. "Phineas, I know what you're going to do today. You are going to re-do last night. You've got the plans, you know where the parts are." Alison looked at the three friends and pointed out "That's impossible, it sounds as though you're talking about time travel." The raven-haired girl looks at her, "They are." Ferb looked at his girlfriend with a mischievous grin. "Sorry, the word 'impossible' is not in our vocabulary."

Phineas pulled out a paper and pen. "All right, most of the night went well did it not?" Everyone seemed to agree that things started going wrong when Phineas found the box at the front door. "I'll go back early, pick up the box and put it in the kitchen. It will still fall out of your jacket Ferb. We just don't want Isabella to find it." Ferb reminded him "You can't interact with anyone, and remember you can't let yourself be seen. None of us will have any recollection of what happened, if successful the time line will have been altered."

"Ferb, can I speak with you for a moment, in private?" Phineas asked his brother. They excused themselves from the table and made their way out of the restaurant. "Are you sure you just want last night altered? I mean we could send me back to any point. You might get Gretchen back. Or Cindy." Ferb shook his head. "Phineas, since we're not going to remember this I might as well tell you. Alison and I were talking last night and we are planning on getting engaged in a couple of years, after I finish school. I've known for a while that I love her and need her in my life. We had a very long… discussion last night and… we're happy. The past three months with Alison have been the best of my life; you know how Mum and Dad's relationship is? I feel as though with Alison, I've got the same thing. I, I can't imagine anything different. Do you have any idea?" The redheaded teen looked at his brother and shook his head. "Ferb, you're only sixteen. How can you know you're in love? You always refused to use that phrase. I really like Isabella. But I don't know if I can say I'm 'in love' in the 'let's get married' sence." The taller lad continued "I hope that you find out one day, either with Isabella or with someone else." Phineas hugged his brother. "I miss having you around, but I'm happy that you're happy. That's what matters most." "Thank you. Really, sometimes I feel all alone, but just knowing I've got my brother in my corner… thank you." The black haired teen said. The pair walked back to their girlfriends and found them in a friendly embrace. The two boys coughed simultaneously and the girls looked up. "Alison told me. Oh, Ferb. I'm so happy for you." Isabella couldn't contain herself. He offered her a smile in return. "Phin," The Fletcher lad started "give me a call on my cellphone when you're finished with the machine and I'll come over and assist you." Everyone finished their breakfasts and got on with their day.

Ferb and Alison went into the kitchen to help with the clean up. Phineas looked at his family. "Again, no one tells me that he's here?" Candace put her glass of wine down "I ran into them in the mall today, I invited them over for dinner. I thought it would be good to have the family back together, if only for the night." Phineas walked past the front entrance and hung up a coat that fell. "What have you there?" Isabella asked sweetly. "Just a coat." He replied, then walked into the kitchen to help clean up. Ferb saw a small black box in the corner on the counter; he reached for it and checked inside, the diamond pendant he bought for Alison. 'What's this doing here?' he thought, he then put it in his pocket_._ Phineas was talking as he entered the kitchen "I'm sorry Ferb, it's just no one's been telling me anything. First off, I thought you were dead. Now here you are, and you've changed. You look different, you act different." Ferb leaned against the counter "I don't think I've changed that much. I'm still me. This is how I always thought of myself. I'm no longer Phineas' step-brother or that guy who helps Phineas."

At the end of the evening, they donned their coats, goodbyes were said "Have you any more spare time on your trip?" Phineas asked. "No, sorry. Though if you're able you can come to the hotel tomorrow, we can get breakfast in the restaurant." Ferb suggested. He then walked Alison back to the car before they drove away.

The English couple got back to the hotel and Ferb escorted his girlfriend to her room. "Goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning." He said then wrapped his arms around her waist and with his hands resting on her back, pulled her close and kissed her. "Ferb?" She asked. He looked at her 'I love this woman so much' he thought. Alison continued "I was wondering, if you've ever considered…. I mean" She paused while searching for the words. "Ferb, I love you. I know we're young, but I know how I feel and I want to marry you. You know, in a few years after we've both finished school." He looked at his girlfriend "Did you just?" She nodded. "I thought I was supposed to, but I don't have… wait" He pulled out the box with the necklace "it's not a ring, but it is a diamond. May I?" She turned around and shifted her hair. He brought the necklace around and while he fastened the clasp kissed her neck softly. "Happy Birthday Alison, I love you." He breathed softly into her ear, she turned her head slightly leaned into him and he kissed her again. 'He's never said that before.' Alison thought to herself.

The next morning there were two couples sitting in the hotel restaurant having breakfast. Phineas and Isabella, Ferb and Alison. "You're becoming more mature." Ferb commented to his brother. Isabella and Alison were talking. "He got you a diamond pendant for your 18th birthday? He must really love you." Alison smiled "I love him too."


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue 6 years later:

It was the middle of May in England and the sun decided to make an appearance that day. Many people in formal wear arrived at a lakeside castle.

Linda and Lawrence and Mr. & Mrs. Saunders were in one of the large drawing rooms perusing the itinerary Candace had drawn up. 2-3pm Ceremony. 3-5 Photography. 6-8 Dinner. 8-? Dance. "She's even got all the first dances marked." Vivian was fretting about going between the drawing room and Great Hall. Friends and family were being seated in the Great Hall.

In the sitting room off the drawing room there was a young redheaded man getting ready. Buford looked uncomfortable in a full tuxedo. "Why now and why here dinnerbell?" Phineas looked at his friends "It was her idea, she got to talking with her friends and they decided now or never. She even made me call Ferb and Alison." Baljeet was fixing his tie "I never completely got the hang of putting this together."

On the other side of the sitting room, in the library, a tall green haired young man was getting ready. "So, Ferb, I guess today is the day?" Jeremy said while adjusting his jacket. He was wearing the green and blue kilt of the Johnson clan. The younger man, wearing the green and blue kilt of the Fletcher clan, nodded his head. "Today is the day. Am I supposed to be nervous about this?" The blond man rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know, Candace and I are getting married this fall. You're the first one to take the plunge, so to speak." "I hope I can live up to Alison's expectations." The groom commented. "You'll exceed her expectations." The best man reassured.

In two adjacent bedrooms on the other side of the Great Hall, two young women were getting ready.

"Thank you so much Candace, this really means a lot to me." The brunette smiled. "I'm so happy for you." Candace replied while adjusting the back of the corset of Alison's wedding dress. "This dress is so beautiful, elegant, sexy and…Ferb is going to abscond with you right after the ceremony, if he even waits that long." She finished. Alison turned around and gave her soon to be sister-in-law a hug. "You were able to accommodate Isabella into today?" The redhead frowned. "I did my best. I've been helping you plan this out for the past two years, then six weeks before your day Ferb gets a call from Phineas asking if he and Isabella can make it tandem." Alison looked at her maid of honor. "I think Ferb almost had a heart attack at the suggestion. In a matter of hours he undid ten months work on a rebuild." The bride poured two glasses and handed one to Candace "To peace in the family."

In the other bedroom, Isabella was trying desperately to get into her wedding dress. "Hold still." Gretchen commanded. "You've put on a few pounds since your last fitting." The raven-haired woman was trying desperately to adjust the front of her dress. "It's a little snug around my…" The shorter woman smacked her friend's hand and scolded. "Stop pawing at the lines. You'll give yourself away. Now stand tall and in an hour or so, you can change into this." Ginger held up a flowing A-Line.

Ferb walked out of the library, hugged his parents, and shook hands with his soon to be in-laws, crossed the drawing room and entered the Great Hall to take his place at the front. Jeremy knocked on the door behind which the women were getting ready. "Who's at the door?" A female voice called. "It's Jeremy, it's time to get the show started." Gretchen answered the door wearing a pink bridesmaid dress. "You've got the wrong room, you want that room." She said while pointing to the next door. He walked over to the next door and knocked. "Are we ready yet?" He asked. Candace opened the door revealing herself in a blue formfitting dress with a simple white belt around her waist. "Is Ferb with you?" She asked looking around. "No, he's taken his place in the Great Hall." Jeremy replied, smiling and liking what he saw. "I've just got to help Alison attach her train and…. There." Candace said as she finished with the dress. The man in the room couldn't help himself. "You are very beautiful, Alison. Ferb is a lucky man."

Phineas left the sitting room, adjusted his collar and made his way to the Great Hall. Buford knocked on the door to the bedroom. "Who's there now!" Gretchen almost screamed "Stop tugging at your dress or I'll send you out in your undergarments!" The former bully couldn't help but smile a little. "Hey, short stuff, time to go."

Everyone arranged themselves in order. Robert Saunders and Linda Flynn-Fletcher stood side-by-side, followed by Lawrence Fletcher, Gwen Saunders and Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Jeremy offered his arm to Candace, and Alison Saunders nervously stood behind them. Buford offered his arm to Gretchen, and Baljeet offered his arm to Ginger. Isabella stood at the end of the line trying to keep her hands off her dress. Gretchen inquired "Why is it that Ferb's wedding takes place first? Phineas and Isabella were together longer." Mr. Saunders answered her question "The eldest always goes first when a situation such as this arrises." "Why does Candace get to wear a nice dress and we've got to wear…" Isabella glared at Ginger. "Pink." Ginger finished. Alison was just about to say something when Candace and Jeremy shook their heads indicating any arguments now were not in anyones' best interest.

At the front of the Great Hall two young men were waiting for the tandem wedding to start. "Thanks bro, Isabella felt it necessary to, you know, hurry up and get married." The green haired man looked at his stepbrother "I must admit that when you two first called to inquire about this, I wasn't thrilled. Alison and Candace agreed that we had booked a large enough venue and most everyone was going to be here anyway that it would be fine." The redheaded man started fiddling with his tie. "I'm sorry Ferb." The taller man looked at him, the shorter one continued "I'm encroaching again aren't I?" Ferb looked at his shoes. "I. I still don't like the idea. In my mind today is Alison's day; however, logically it does make sence. You two were going to be here anyway for us and you've got imminent reason to get married." The redhead looked at his brother "Ferb, don't say that. You've known you were in love with Alison long before I knew how in love with Isabella I was. I shouldn't have told Isabella that it was all right. I should have… she should have… we should have planned our own wedding." The older brother smiled a little and with a chuckle said, "I heard Isabella is not very happy with Alison's choices of dresses, colours, flowers, and all those other things I don't understand." Phineas looked worried. "You're not nervous? I'm a wreck. How can you be so calm?" Ferb discarded many thoughts before he spoke, and while looking up at assembled friends and family with a serious tone replied "I'm terrified, though, don't tell anyone but I snuck a nip about 20 minutes ago."

The procession started down the middle of the Great Hall and everyone took their respective places. Throughout the ceremony, Jeremy had to remind Ferb that he was supposed to actually repeat the wedding vows and not just agree to them.

Phineas and Isabella recited the vows that Isabella wrote, almost flawlessly.

Gretchen was not happy, Isabella was being difficult about everything. 'It looks as though Isabella's wedding was an afterthought tacked onto Alison and Ferb's. She did only give six weeks notice, and Isabella had her mind made up on what she wanted. It really is her own fault for having the style clash. She should have tried for a different day, she should have waited until after the baby.' The maid of honor would never voice her thoughts to the hormonally challenged bride though.

The rings were exchanged. Ferb and Alison exchanged simple yet elegant two-tone gold bands. Phineas and Isabella exchanged something more elaborate and in the redhead's opinion much too large, the ring on his finger was very wide. The ring Isabella wanted had six diamonds in it, matching her engagement ring. Phineas didn't know how she was going to wear both at the same time.

The officiator announced to friends and family assembled "May I now present Mr. & Mrs. Ferb Fletcher. And Mr. & Mrs. Phineas Garcia-Shapiro-Flynn." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother as if saying 'long enough name for you?' Said brother shrugged his shoulders slightly as if saying 'it was her idea'.


End file.
